The Adventures of a Treble Hoodie
by cuticlecareenetwork
Summary: That red maroon thing. A piece of cloth, you say. No, it has special powers. Put it on, son, and you'll know. No need to guard it with your life. We have like hundreds of it. One shots, some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**_A night at the student bar, Sophomore year_**

"Hey man, how's it going? I'm Jesse."

Jesse came over, smiling widely and offered his hand to the blonde boy at the bar. He then turned to Beca standing next to blondie, murmuring "Hey babe" and planting a quick kiss. Beca's eyes widened and then narrowed suspiciously as she looked at her boyfriend who had now turned back and chatted easily to the other guy. A few guys had came up chatting to her before Jesse's slick manoeuvre but this one (Mike was it?) had been the most persistent one.

He was in deep conversation with Mike now, talking about movies (what else?). His hand was on her back and it casually made its way up her spine before his whole arm lodged itself round her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Beca could see slight look of panic rising up Mike's eyes.

She untangled herself from Jesse's arm and cleared her throat "Um..I'm just going to get a drink" before walking towards the bar. Both men looked at her retreating back. After a moment or two, Mike turned to Jesse "Hey man, sorry about that. You're one lucky dude." Jesse just smiled "Nah, no worries" although what he really wanted to do is pump his fist and do a victory showboat right there.

He went after Beca, smile still intact but that smile slid off quite quickly when he saw her rather thunderous expression.

"Are you done?" she muttered darkly. "What else? Do you want me to tattoo your name on my forehead? Wear a chastity belt? Mark a no fly zone?"

Jesse chuckled and pulled her into a dark corner. "You are cute when you are angry. And that no fly zone sounds like a good idea."

He captured her petulant mouth for a searing kiss. She was still stony but by the time he started nibbling on her bottom lip gently, Beca just rolled her eyes and gave in. She could feel him smiling against her lips and gently ran the tip of his tongue across to part her lips. Damn Treble with his damn talented mouth! He was pulling her harder against him now and she just melted.

She was not sure how long were they entwined like this, making out in the near darkness but it was getting more than a little heated. When Beca found herself unconsciously grinding into him and Jesse lowly moaning and pulling her hips closer, she pulled out from their kiss and whispered, "Behave!"

Jesse looked a little crestfallen but he looked up and grinned at her.

"I'd better go or the Bellas might send a search party."

He nodded, took off his Treble hoodie and put it round her. "Wear that, ok?"

"What? It's boiling in here. What are you doing?"

"Just wear it, OK ? " he said softly.

"I swear to God, Jesse. I think you were just marking your territory."

"Oh no. Just concern my girlfriend don't catch a cold. You were shivering in my arms just now."

Beca mumbled angrily under her breath. She didn't want to tell Jesse her shivers was not due to the cold but because of the rather distracting manner he ran his hands down her back and the way he nipped at her neck; but by the way Jesse was smiling smugly, she didn't really have to tell him that. Idiot.

**_~ A little later ~_**

Beca's scowl deepened. Stupid hoody with its stupid long sleeves and stupid guy repellent magic. It was working too well already with guys giving her a wide berth. Either the hoody was giving out _Stay away_ vibes like Jesse wanted or it could be because the Bellas, seeing what happened were waving away guys within a mile radius by wafting their hands and saying "Back off! She's off limits". "Do you want to mess with her boyfriend?" while randomly pointing out scary looking steroid pumped jocks on the other side of the bar. Fat Amy was doing klaxon calls and "Warning! Warning! No fly zone! No fly zone! " She must have ears like a bat , that one. Beca might as well sit there with huge neon signs "Property of Jesse Swanson. Fuck Off!". She swore she could just hit someone.

It didn't help that Jesse kept getting called away every so often to take his turn with the Trebles at karaoke. The bar had been filling up fast, the groupies were out in full force and Jesse kept getting waylaid by giggling girls. Jesse was being polite and tried to keep a respectful distance but his easy smile seemed to encourage them.

The Bellas' banter was in full flow but Beca did not hear any of it. She was unconsciously stabbing her straw hard into her drink as she stared at a brazen blonde girl running her hand up and down Jesse's arm. Another was pressed against him as she tiptoed to whisper something in Jesse's ear. That whore!

Beca didn't realised the Bellas' conversation was in lull as they looked at her for a response. They immediately saw what was bothering her. "Go get him!" urged Chloe. "Piss all over him and mark him!" hissed Amy.

She did not know what to do. She did not do possessive yet oh my god, she could scratch those bitches' eyes out. Badass as she was, she does not do swagger. It never crossed her mind to go out there and staked her claim and all she could do was sit there, eyes huge with worry and hands twisting her straw to bits. Stacie immediately get up "Don't worry, Beca. I'll save him! You owe me though."

Stacie strutted over to Jesse with her sexy half smile and walked straight through the bevy surrounding him, "Move bitches!" she yelled, shovelling a few out of the way, hard and stepping on the toes of the more persistent ones with her stilettos. "Go and play with your dolls! This man candy needs a real woman." She drew herself close to Jesse, put her arms around him and because she is a little taller than him in her 4 inch heels, whispered quietly into his ear "Dude, you may want to head off that storm" before jerking her head towards Beca.

Jesse's expression changed from confusion to pure terror when he saw Beca heading toward the exit and with a sheepish "Thanks" to Stacie, followed Beca. He caught and lost sight of Beca. When he finally made his way out, he could not find her at first. Sudden panic swelled in his chest before he finally found her in the half darkness by the side of the club, agitatedly twisting the sleeves of his hoody.

"Beca?" he called out softly.

"Why are you here? Go away!" It came out like a painful hiss.

Oh no… this is bad. This is very bad.

"Okay".

Silence.

"Becs, I really want to hug you and make it better. But umm… I am not 100% sure whether my limbs will be intact if I tried that."

Silence. More agitated twisting.

"Just go away"

"Mmm.. no, can't do that"

"Go away, Swanson. Go back to your groupies!"

"I think I rather stay here with you"

Beca made a frustrated noise like she can't believe how stupid he was. Which he was, really. Just when Jesse thought they were going to stay there like that for a long time, Beca suddenly turned around and glared at him.

"I don't know how to do this, OK?"

OK. That is quite cryptic, thought Jesse

"Becs, if you don't want to wear that hoody, it's fine, babe. You know I won't force you to do something you don't want. You are your own woman etc. etc."

Beca threw her hands up in frustration.

"Right, you just need to stamp your feet now and you look like a 5 year old. About the same size too." Jesse said, his smile lighting up the space between them.

"Shut up! Oh my God!" howled Beca in frustration. He's not playing fair. She can't stay mad with him with his smile and his soft eyes.

"It's not the hoodie, OK? I quite like it" she admitted. True, it was swamping her but it smelled of Jesse and it was warm and reminded her of being cocooned in his arms.

"OK, now we establish that…" said Jesse, moving closer and before she could protest, put his arms around her and pulled her in. She was still stiff and angry. "You are angry because…."

"Those girls!" she spat out. "Just running their hands all over you. I could scratch their eyes out." Jesse tried to look suitably serious although he felt like his heart was singing. He kept still and quiet, just waiting for Beca to vent it out. She quietened down and melted a little into his arms, her face in his chest. She can feel him chuckling.

"Did my ears deceive me? Is Beca Mitchell actually jealous?"

The chuckle continued.

"You can hit a middle age man but can't take a couple of girls?"

"Shuddup" came the muffled reply from his chest. "I can still take you, Swanson! They were shameless! I don't know how to tell them to back off. It's not like I can make you wear my Bella tshirt or my flight attendant uniform."

They stood like that for a few minutes and when Jesse finally spoke, his voice was thick. "I am sorry, Beca. It's just I've been wanting you and chasing you so long. I thought it was obvious to everyone that I am all yours. You know that right?"

Beca sniffed, her heart swelling with love for this wonderful guy. This guy who knew how to hold her and let her be angry, this guy who apologise for something which is not his fault yet wanted to make her feel better. This guy who was good and kind and patient enough to work out the Beca puzzle.

"OK, I think I might be able to squeeze myself into a Bella tshirt but that flight stewardess outfit, umm.. I think I don't have the legs for it?"

Beca smiled "Dude, you are so whipped."

"Yeah. Thanks." smiled Jesse before swooping down for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N** _Was tidying up my hard drive and found this. First ever bit I wrote before starting on my epic monster so now releasing this to the world. Hope you like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: A little something something for waatp on her very special day tomorrow :)

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Jesse was looking quizzically at Beca as he tried to stuff the candy into the box. A few marshmallows pinged out yet again and Beca just took them off him. She just rolled her eyes at him and popped the marshmallows back.

"It's Luke's birthday and he's graduating soon," she explained for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, I know that," Jesse said, rattling the box of candy. "But why are we doing this?"

"Jesse," Beca said with a scowl. "He's our boss and had been nice to us. So the least we could do is do up some sort of present for him."

"No. No. He's been nice to you, his favourite intern," Jesse corrected. "I am just his lunch bitch."

"Well, he did let us have time off for practice."

"Nuh uh. We had to make that time up."

"He play my mixes."

"Because I kept hounding him to do that."

"He let me run the booth during spring break."

"At crazy stupid hours. Because he was too lazy."

"Jesse! If you don't want to help, never mind. Give me that box."

Beca tried to take the box out of his hands. Jesse just put it out of her reach and grinned when she started scowling up at him.

"You look cute when you are angry," he teased. And when Beca was about to hit him, he just laughed and gave her the box. "Ok, ok...I'll help. Don't hit me. And if you do want to hit me, not the face, ok? The Treble fortunes depend on this face."

"Yeah, because your voice is rubbish." Beca growled.

"Yeah. I am sure you hate the way I sing." Jesse chuckled before reaching over and hugging her from behind. He just nibbled her ear before continuing. "I know you absolutely hate it when I sing to you softly to sleep. Or the times when I sang for you on stage. Or when I sing to you when we were about to.. you know.."

Beca blushed at the memory. Maybe his voice wasn't so bad. And of course, it sounded nice and yeah, it did reduce her to a quivering, jelly mess when he… ahem!... enough of that.

"It's not a big present," Beca said, changing the subject. "I hope he likes it."

"He'd better! We went round so many stores tracking all these stupid English candy," Jesse said, looking at the box. He was rifling through the contents now. "Cadbury Fruit and Nut? That is just wrong. What's wrong with just a good old Hershey Bar?"

"He said Hershey tastes like old socks." Beca answered, trying not to laugh.

"How would he know unless he eats socks?" Jesse retort back. "Why are all the peanut butter M&Ms are in here? I thought we are only including British sweets."

"That's the only US candy he can tolerate." Beca replied.

"And what the hell are these? Cheese and onion flavoured chips? That is just plain weird."

"You don't have to eat them!" Beca said exasperated. She was now looking through the box. "Are you sure these are his favourites? Did you check with him?"

"Yeah, the guy at the candy store said all Brits like these. Especially these ones."

"Flumps?" Beca asked, looking at the innocuous packet of marshmallow in his hand.

"Yep. Apparently the British empire was built on the back of one."

"Well…if you say so…" Beca was a little unsure. She would remember if Luke had a soft spot for twisted marshmallows. He did not look like a marshmallow type of guy.

"OK, just one more thing, " she continued, taping the box lid shut. "I've ordered his favourite team jersey at the store. Can you pick it up? I need to get to practice."

"Becssss…." Jesse was whining now. How in the world did he get into this? He didn't even like Luke that much in the first place .

"Please, Jesse…." Beca pleaded.

Oh yeah, because his girlfriend, who had him totally wrapped around her finger, had very easily persuaded him to do so. She can be very, very persuasive; which was why he was running round the whole place looking for silly named British candy for someone he did not even like.

And now she was asking him to go to some store for a team jersey? And she was looking up at him with her huge blue eyes and quivering lower lip. How did she even do that? Beca Mitchell usually didn't do quivering lip but hell, he just want to kiss that lip right this very moment. And so he did.

"OK, I'll go get it." he said once he got his breath back.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have the order?" Jesse was now looking worriedly at the guy over the counter. He had walked Beca over to her practice, like all good boyfriends should do and jogged the rest of the way to the store. He was feeling a little warm in his Treble hoodie now after that little jog.

"If you have the order slip, bro, I'll look it up." The less-than-bothered guy over the counter was now looking a little bored and playing with his phone.

Jesse patted his pockets and groaned. He could not find it. It must have slipped out of his hoodie pocket when he jogged over. He sighed and punched an auto dial on his phone.

"Hey, baby.. it's me."

"What do you want?" Beca's voice was a little sharper than usual.

"Whoa! Don't bite me."

"Not a good time, Jesse..." Beca sighed. He could imagine her running her fingers impatiently through her hair and rolling her eyes now. And he thought he could hear the girls shouting at the background.

"What's happening?" he asked; because of course he was a lovely boyfriend who was concerned about his girlfriend's mental well being.

"The girls are... STACIE! stop that!... For goodness sake, Ammmmyyy!..." Beca was now hollering. Jesse could almost hear some sort of scuffling.

"...stop shoving your boobs in my face..."

"...well, don't blame me if you can't deal with this much awesomeness..."

"...Lily! Put out that match!..."

"Beca?" Jesse bleated, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm back..." she sounded a little breathless. "What is it?"

"Umm.. the store didn't have the order."

"Oh what the hell? Who is at the counter?"

"Umm... Brian?"

"Dirty blonde? A bit pale? Looked like he didn't wash for days? Attached to his phone a bit much?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it! He was staring too hard at my boobs to take down the order properly! Put him on."

"OK. Oi you! Brian!" Jesse shouted at Brian who was still playing Candy Crush. Jesse was a little put out now. Brian was staring at his girlfriend's boobs? "Someone want to talk to you."

He handed the phone over.

"Who was it? Is it that hot chick who came to place the order?" Brian asked, grinning suddenly when Jesse nodded.

"Heeyyyy..." he drawled sleazily. Jesse should just punch him right now. "Can't keep away, could you? So what are you doing later..."

Jesse just waited for another second. Brian was now choking visibly as the blood drained from his face. He was now trying to find a pen and whatever he was trying to write with his shaking hand, he did not succeed.

"Yes ma'am..." he stuttered and when Beca was done with him, he literally flung the phone over to Jesse.

"... and if you fucked up the order, I'll personally come by and knee you in the balls! That would the closest a girl will touch you in your special place..."

Jesse had to put the phone away from his ear at Beca's yelling.

"Babe! Babe, it's me."

"Oh! Ok... I've gotta go. Lily is setting fires and Amy & Stacie are clashing boobs now. Get that shirt done, Jesse! And don't mess it up."

"Umm.. OK. See you later?"

Beca had already rung off in a huff. Brian was now looking at him with new found respect.

"That's your girl, bro?"

"Yeah."

"She's scary."

"Not all the time."

"Nice rack though."

"Do you want me to call her and say you said that?"

"No! Please don't! Let's get this order sorted out."

Brian went to the back room and got the right jersey out. He then looked at the scrawls he made just now.

"Umm... do you remember what name she wanted on the back?" Brian asked Jesse worriedly.

"No idea. What did she say?"

"Well... she did tell me but I was too scared. Can't quite read my writing." He was peering at the scrawl again. "Can you call her again?"

Jesse swallowed a little at that. "Let's just work it out between us, shall we? I'm sure we can figure it out."

* * *

"Hey!"

Beca was casually leaning into the booth as Luke took off his headphones. He smiled and beckoned her in.

"So... last shift huh?" She said, entering the booth with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss this place." Luke asked, giving her a lopsided smile. "What do you have there?"

"Oh nothing... just a little something for your birthday. Jesse and I thought we get you something. Nothing major. Like if you don't like it, it's not the end of the world or anything like that.."

Beca was trying hard to downplay the present. She was actually quite excited really. She might be badass Beca but when it comes to presents...

"Where's Jesse?" Luke asked. "He's not here yet?"

"Ummm... no. Hamster emergency. Don't ask."

"Let's see it then." Luke took the wrapped present from her, grinned and started tearing into the box first. "Oh my god, Beca. This is fab!"

He was happily tearing into candy, stuffing his mouth with it and rifling through the contents. Luke suddenly froze. Beca was looking at him in surprise. His mouth was half stuffed with the peanut M&Ms but his face looked a little pale.

"Dude, are you OK?"

"What the hell are those doing here?"

Luke was sweating now. Beca could actually see beads of sweat on his face.

"What?"

"Those!"

He actually jumped up at least two feet into the air and the box of candy fell onto the floor. Beca just followed his quavering finger pointing at something on the floor.

"What? These?" Beca took one of the Flumps and waved it at him. He started squeaking. Beca just looked at the marshmallow in her hand and then tried tossing it at Luke. He actually ducked at the non-existent throw and started shrieking. Like a girl. Like a five year old girl.

"Getthemout getthemout getthemfreakythingsout." He was squealing now.

"OK, dude. OK, just calm down."

Beca used her feet to push the packets of Flumps out of the booth. One of them rolled next to Luke's foot and he actually climbed on top of his chair, shrieking yet again. Beca hurriedly scooped the rest of the Flumps. Anything to stop him shrieking. It was seriously hurting her ears.

"Dude, it's OK. I've got rid of them."

"Are you sure?" Luke said, still standing on his chair.

"Yeah."

"All of them?"

"Dude..."

"Did you check underneath the console? They like dark places best, Beca."

Beca just shook her head in wonder at this latest, rather unpredicatable development. She made a big show of looking under the console.

"All clear, dude. Come down."

Luke was looking at her unsurely.

"Look! I got another present for you." Beca waved the other wrapped present. "I swear it's not a Flump."

"You sure?"

"Dude.. come down already..."

"..Ok..."

Luke gingerly put his feet down, one after another. His eyes swept around the floor looking for errant, evil looking Flumps. Noting there were none, he sighed in relief and sat down. Beca just smiled and handed the other present.

"You are going to love this one! We had it specially made."

"OK."

Luke tore the wrapping paper off and looked up at Beca. He took the jersey out and shook it out, frowning a little.

"What the hell?"

Beca took one look.

"Oh for fuck's sake...Jesse!"

* * *

"Honestly babe! I didn't know."

"I can't even talk to you right now."

Jesse was sitting on Beca's bed, looking quite bewildered at his girlfriend who was now pacing about her room and shaking her hands wildly. He had came over after rescuing Benji's hamsters, expecting some cuddles for successfully getting that dastard jersey sorted. He was definitely not expecting to walk into Beca at full rampage.

"I asked you to check whether he liked the candy. Can you do that? Noooo..."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Those Flumps! Apparently Luke ate too much of them when he was six and threw up eight times! In front of all his friends. And they pelted him with Flumps throughout school. He was emotionally scarred! Couldn't stand the sight of them."

Jesse had to fight that smile tugging at his lips. Why oh why did he only found out now? Oh the fun he could have had with Luke with this!

"Stop that! It's not funny!"

"I really didn't know, babe."

"And the jersey, Jesse!? I told you NOT to fuck that up."

"OK, what's wrong with it?"

"The name on the back!"

"What? It was spelled right."

"Lumppert? Lumppert?! It was supposed to be Lampard!"

Jesse just stared at Beca. Hell, he could not be less bothered whether it was Lumppert or Lampard.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just tell me next time you don't want to help, OK? Instead of fucking everything up!"

"I am sorry, OK? I didn't mean to fuck it up delibrately."

"I think you are. You don't like Luke. You don't like me making him a present."

"Yeah, maybe I don't," Jesse was yelling now. "Maybe I don't like the way he looks at you sometimes. Maybe I don't like the way you make a big deal of Luke everytime. He's a dickhead and I don't like him!"

Beca was staring at him now, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish at Jesse's outburst.

"Maybe sometimes I think you just want to eat those fucking peanut M&Ms off his abs. Don't lie - I see how you look at his abs! He took off his tshirt at every opportunity in front of you! "

"Maybe I do mind you making so much fuss about him leaving. Even more than my birthday two weeks ago. Or our six month anniversary which is tomorrow."

Jesse was staring angrily at Beca now. She did not utter a peep, just staring at him in surprise.

"You know what? I just can't be here now."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

He was walking aimlessly around campus, his anger disappated now. Jesse rubbed his face with one hand. He was just so mad. So mad and so freaking jealous just now. And he shouted at Beca and walked out on her.

He checked his phone. No messages nor missed calls. Should he call her? She'll probably tear into him again. Maybe he deserve it a little? Jesse sighed. No, she should know that it bothered him so much how other guys perved over her. She could so oblivious sometimes.

Jesse was feeling a little cold now and he rubbed his hands on his arms to warm up. He had made a grand, angry exit and stupidly left his hoodie in Beca's room. Great. Way to go, Jesse. It was getting a little nippy this late at night as he trudged his way back to his room.

Maybe he had lost her now? You'd never know with Beca. Oh god... maybe she went off crying to Luke and was now eating those M&Ms off his abs? Fuck! Why the hell did he shout at her? He should know better to just let her rampage blow over and then hug her tight.

Now he had lost her and it was going to be hell.

And he had to bear the agony of not having her in his life again.

Oh God...what had he done?

Jesse broke out in a sweat in spite of the cold as he unlocked the door to his dorm. It was dark inside and he blindly reached for the switch on the wall.

"Don't switch the lights on."

He froze.

"Beca?"

His eyes were now used to the darkness. Jesse squinted a little. Wait. Is that Beca sitting on his study table, facing him? She leaned over and flipped the switch on his table lamp.

Jesse just expelled a breath in disbelief.

She was sitting on the table in his Treble hoodie, with her legs crossed and she was wearing a short skirt. A very, very short skirt.

"You left your hoodie in my room," she said, looking at him with those eyes. Those fucking blue eyes.

"Yeah..." was all he managed to say.

She then slowly and very delibrately uncrossed her legs and crossed them back. Wait what? Was she... was she not wearing... what?

She then reached over for a jar of Nutella chocolate spread next to her and popped open the lid. Took a spoon from somewhere and dug into the jar. She then raised the spoon to her mouth and her tongue darted out to take a lick of the chocolate spread, heaped on the spoon.

Jesse could not move.

She popped the spoon into her mouth and sucked it a little before taking the spoon out.

"So.. I was actually planning this for tomorrow..."

Her hand was on the zip of that maroon hoodie and she slowly unzipped it.

Holy fucking mackerel on a stick!

Every inch that zip went down, Jesse got an eyeful of her pale, bare skin and her gorgeous, gorgeous breasts. Bare breasts. Without a bra. She was topless (!) under that hoodie. He should say something but freaking hell, his vocal chords. They were not working or perhaps he left it somewhere. It was not important.

She jumped off the desk, bouncing a little. Jesse thought he could just pass out right now. She was now right in front of him, holding on to that jar of Nutella, looking up at him with huge eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to be so mad at you."

Why was her voice like nectar? And why was it he could still not speak?

"Let me make it up to you?"

The last thing Jesse remembered lucidly was how beautiful she looked in that Treble hoodie.


End file.
